<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meeting by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196841">The Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mistakes We Make [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Alpha Wu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Omega Mako, break ups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako realizes that Korra and Asami wrote to each other and not him.</p><p>The omega feels his heart shatter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mistakes We Make [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS A TRILOGY</p><p>I REPEAT</p><p>MORE STORIES COMING</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope you haven't been waiting long,” a voice says from the doorway.</p><p>Asami places her ‘Future Industries’ magazine down to go and hug Korra. “Only three years. It's so good to see you again.”</p><p>Korra smiles and hugs the other alpha back. “You too.”</p><p>Asami steps back. “I'm loving the hair. I’m sure Mako will too.”</p><p>Korra grins. </p><p>She really had missed Mako.</p><p>Asami was like her rock, another alpha like herself to understand the difficulties in each situation.</p><p>Mako was like her energy flow, an omega, but a powerful one.</p><p>He made sure Korra was always happy and felt loved.</p><p>“Thanks. You're looking snazzy as always,” Korra responds.</p><p>Asami raises an eyebrow. “Snazzy? Whatever, I don’t want to know. Come on. Mako got us a table at the restaurant.”</p><p>They walk to the restaurant idly chatter, where Mako is leaning against a booth.</p><p>Mako looks up and brightens the second he sees his other alpha’s face. “Korra!”</p><p>Korra feels her inner alpha purr knowing she made her omega this happy. “Hi, Mako.”</p><p>Korra leans down to press a kiss to Mako’s lips who returns with just as much vigor.</p><p>Before they can go any further, Wu interrupts them, to Mako's annoyance and Korra's surprise. </p><p>The alpha prince addressed Korra. “Hello there, Prince Wu, rightful heir to the throne and Mako’s boss. I bet he's told you a lot about me.”</p><p>Korra shakes her head, her arm snakin around Mako’s waist as Asmai comes up from the other side to steal a kiss from Mako. “Nope. Not a thing.”</p><p>Wu puts an arm around Korra’s shoulder. “Then we have so much to talk about. You are going to love the food here, I know the chef personally.”</p><p>They all sit in the booth, Wu quickly sitting next to Korra. “Let's start with a round of your spicy octopus fritters and keep the cucumber-aloe water coming! Gotta keep this princely skin hydrated.”</p><p>Asami sits next to Mako, opposite to Korra and Wu. </p><p>“I thought it was going to be the three of us,” Asami says quietly, lips brushing over Mako’s temple, careful not to leave any lipstick marks on his face.</p><p>His lips were already red and swollen from Korra’s possessive kiss and Asami’s lipstick. </p><p>Mako sighs, leaning to her touch. “Sorry, but I couldn't ditch him. But he promised to be on his best behavior.”</p><p>Wu leans close to Korra. “Hey, pop into the Avatar State for me. I want to see your eyes glow.”</p><p>Korra looks at him annoyed and shocked. “What? No!”</p><p>Wu sits back down dejectedly. </p><p>Asami looks over to Korra, concerned. “So can you go into the Avatar State again? I was worried when you told me you couldn't.”</p><p>Mako shakes off Asami’s arms from his shoulder. “Wait, when did she tell you she couldn't?”</p><p>Wu keeps sipping his drink while Korra and Asmai share a look. </p><p>“What's going on with you two?” Mako asks.</p><p>Korra was hesitant to answer. “I wrote to Asami while I was away. I asked her not to tell you. I'm sorry.”</p><p>Mako pulls away from Asami and gives a hurt look to Korra, “Well, why didn't you ever write to me? Or Bolin?”</p><p>Korra shifts uncomfortably . “I don't know. I guess….I didn't know what to say.”</p><p>Mako purses his lips and crosses his arms, moving away when Asmai tries to touch him. “Even a hello for the hundreds of letters I wrote would have been nice.”</p><p>Wu looks at the omega sympathetically. “Mako, if it makes you feel any better, she didn't write to me either.”</p><p>Mako looks at him confused. “Why would she….never mind.”</p><p>Korra tried to sound more upbeat, “I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch, but I'm back now. And I wanna know everything about what's been going on with you two.”</p><p>“Asami, please, do go first. I’m sure you’re going to have the least to share, keeping contact with Korra and all,” Mako says sharply.</p><p>Asami seems taken aback with the comment but answers. “Well, I kind of have some big news. I went to visit my father for the first time. He had been writing me letters and I guess I finally felt ready to try and forgive him.”</p><p>Korra looks at her, worried. “You sure you can trust him? He might just be manipulating you again.”</p><p>Asami shakes her head sadly. “You think I don't know what my own father is capable of?”</p><p>Korra quickly backtracks. “No, I didn't mean….”</p><p>Asami quickly interrupts Korra. “I know it’s fine. But you were gone for 3 years. Things are different now.”</p><p>Korra seems slightly pissed now. “It's not like I planned to be gone for that long, I wanted to come back, but I never felt ready until now.”</p><p>Mako suddenly stands. “I need to take a walk.”</p><p>“Mako-” Korra starts, reaching across the table.</p><p>“Korra, you’re hurt and Asami, you’re….different. When you two are ready to be in a proper relationship, tell me. But you are not right now,” Mako interrupts.</p><p>Asmai stands. “Mako, are you breaking up with us?”</p><p>“No,” Mako says. “Just a break. Right now, Asami, you love Korra and Korra loves you. But neither of you loves me. And I don’t want to feel like an outsider in my own relationship.”</p><p>Mako quickly turns to leave, Wu following, complaining about his lack of food.</p><p>Asmai and Korra sat, pained and shocked at the table.</p><p>“You know the worst part?” Korra says.</p><p>Asami closes her eyes, knowing what she was going to say. “What?”</p><p>Korra looks at Asami sadly.</p><p>“He’s right.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>